Various types of water cycles are known which have bicycle-type pedals to move the water cycle, together with occupants, over a water surface. These water cycles are relatively heavy, cannot be folded, and take up substantial storage space. They cannot be readily transported in the trunk of a passenger car.
It has previously been proposed--See U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,351, Girona, to provide a water cycle which has three flotation elements in the form of tires; the flotation elements are located in a triangular configuration, with two transversely aligned rear elements and one front element, which, similar to a front wheel of a bicycle, can be steered. To move this structure, paddles are secured to the rear tires, and coupled to bicycle-type pedals by a chain drive.